custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mantle
Mantle is a Toa of Fire, when he was a Ta-Matoran, he was trained to become part of the Ores Nui Guard with Matorans coming from all over Spherus Magna. His teacher was a Toa of Ice who gave up combat, his name was Bluhdred. Mantle later became a Toa of Fire belonging to the accidently anonymous Toa Escavo. History Mantle, like many other Matoran, aided in the creation of the Mata Nui robot. He then began to idolize the Ta-Koro Guard, even though he failed every test in order to get in. Creating his agressive nature along with being brave, or "Just Plain Stupid" as Mehnera refers to him. Mantle later migrated to Spherus Magna searching for challenges to prove himself capable of protecting something, anything. His results would be abysmal as Toa and many more alike would always prevent him from going into danger. He would then venture into more unexplored territories, such as the still anew thicker jungles on the planet. He would then come across a Great Being, although he wouldn't know of that during that time. Mantle announced to them that he would find danger and embrace it, and whoever might've sent the Great Being should give up. The Great Being laughed, saying he had a better idea in mind. The Great Being told of an imminent war that will happen and that Mantle could prove to be unpredictable weapon. The Great Being forged Mantle a new mask, one he would be able to use despite being a Matoran, Marendar would show up, keen on kidnapping the Matoran to try and pry information he might know on Toa. The Great Being advised to try and use the mask power, describing how it may feel, with this knowledge, Mantle did just that hiding from Marendar. Angered, the robot started trying to look for him, with fail. The Great Being would then tell him to travel to the Valley of the Skrall, that he will find a Toa that'll need his help. Toa Escavo Years later after the Great Being Civil War, Mantle heard of the ever expanding Village of Ores Nui. Wanting to contribute, he would travel there, keen on helping the guard as he felt his past experiences in the GBCW taught him a whole deal on protecting Spherus Magna and its inhabitants. This would be far from the case as Mantle would find himself having difficulty passing some of the tests while he excelled in many others. His uncommon actions would provoke some Agori due to his uncanny strength, these agori would later on trick Mantle into going into Ores Nui, which was forbidden to all none Miners in the area. Curiousity Once inside the mines, they ventured a bit into them, with Vescivar grabbing a shovel on the way in. They traveled deep into the mines, trying to find Zystetus. Only to find him finding them along with running way. Crashing the party into a hidden area with crystalline Toa stones. Personality and Traits Mantle is your stereotypical quick-tempered Ta-Matoran, even as a Toa he hold brutality over mind in the many fights, only to actually have them won with an old saying he picked up from a matoran guard. Mantle is surprisingly always open to ideas and is ready to do what ever his superiors, but more recently those he trusts tell him to do. Mantle can also at times show surprising large amounts of unintelligent reactions to typically new experiences. Reactions that tend to make him say or do something extremely stupid. Stats Total Must be 35: Trivia * Mantle's weapon is based off a Jack-Hammer. * Mantle is the only Toa of Fire that Jaggedthorn made with a hot temper. * Mantle's 'strange' power' as a matoran was actual his mask, which had been strangely activated even though they tend to be dormant in Matoran ever since migrating to Spherus Magna. Although he was turned into a toa, his mask turned off and it took a great deal of time for him to find out how to use it. Appearances * Foreboding Excavations Category:Toa of Fire